Monster or Man?
by ButtLordLunaPower
Summary: What makes a monster, and what makes a man?


**So, this has Hunchback of Notre Dame references in it because that is my favorite Disney movie of all time. But the references are more from the broadway play, and it's hella good.  
Please, enjoy.**

Nations never saw America angry before, even if he did seem mad though, it could never make the curiosity  
stray from their minds and wonder what it was like to be around the superpower when anger truly struck him.  
Although it has been proven that America's mind works differently from others because his life has had more  
twist and turns the any nation can hope for in their first hundred or so years, they never want to feel the  
anger like some sort of aura, but they would rather witness the cruel darkness that lies within the nation,  
and he was someone that could hide a feeling with a snap of a finger because it is said that it is what he does best.  
Some nations though, would disagree that true anger exist outside of the mind, they realize that as they grow older  
they change their minds on the world forever, and it is usually a price to pay.

America was so young when he realized that the world is cruel, and the world is wicked  
and being an immortal being is a crime in which the world shows little pity, humans obviously don't comprehend.  
Out there Nations are treated like monsters.  
Out there they're hated, scolded and jeered at.  
Why protect their calumny and their consternation-  
So America's stays in his head.  
And that's okay.

In his head though, America only wanted to save his people from the rest of the world, maybe if showing his kindness,  
Maybe the European nations would, try and reason with the nation, but as the years went on they refused, and the old  
riddle became so apparent, that it was to simple to figure out.  
To America though this isn't okay.  
And THAT is what makes America so angry.

But to the reader, the understanders, but most of all to the audience in general, I have a riddle for you-  
What makes a monster, and what makes a man?

Let's hope you can find out by the end of this silly story.

* * *

"Hey there, what are you hiding?" America yelled towards the woman, who looked above to the nation who was sitting tall on the silk fur black horse.  
The American nation gave a grumble.  
"Excuse me," He hissed to the beggar, who again scampered away in fear, as she clutched a white cloth near her chest. "Are you dumb lady!? I asked you what were you hiding!"  
And she ran.  
She ran through the open streets of New York, slipping through every open nook and cranny, but wouldn't stop the nation on horse back fighting his way through the busy street, he had a mission to catch that girl!

"Please! Please!" She yelled towards the crowd that surrounded her, her eyes flickered in desperation as she tried to again attention as she ran, ran as fast as she could.  
But the obvious feeling around her, and the look that laid in the nations' eyes as he gazed upon her, she knew her fate, and as she heard the stomping of horse steps behind her, and many civilians getting out of the riders way, he swung a metal bar, and as she felt the need to run, she could only stare in the eyes of the cold dark man that had swung the weapon.  
It slammed on her head with a big wack as she feel to the stone ground beneath her, and as she looked through her eyes, and felt the blood rush out, she realized that she was no more.  
"A baby?" America scoffed as he heard cooing from within the blanket, but as he witnessed the babies features, he yelled in terror. His eye was misshaped, his back bend a horrible way, a disfigured child! "A monster!"  
Random people looked towards the man on the streets, as he galloped his way towards a well, and held the baby by a small part of his blanket, slowly letting it fall from his hands, but there was a loud shout.  
"STOP!"  
The blond nation growled, as he looked around the crowd, "This is a fucking demon child, and I am sending it back to hell... Where it belongs!"  
There were gasped in the crowd, and the baby just gave a slight chuckle.  
"The child has done nothing wrong!" Another yelled. "You have killed an innocent in the streets!" More spoke to the angry man.  
"I am guiltless, she ran, I pursued..."  
From the front of the crowd a young man, no older than maybe 20, with dark brown hair stepped from the crowd.  
"So what does that make you, huh? A hero!? The child did nothing wrong!"  
"-And that is where you are wrong." He explained, holding the white blanket in the air. "This... child... deserves death. It's looks do not portray a normal human being!" He released his grasped on the blanked, and is sunk down to the bottom of the well, and all that could be heard from it was the crying and eventual splash.

"M- Monster..."

* * *

You see, There is a difference between a monster and a man.  
Yet as the years went on, he realized his mistakes from so many years ago.  
But guilt... guilt is something saved for another time, AND another story.

But what makes a monster, and what makes a man?

* * *

 **Yeet yeet... I'll die now, and I am probably gonna get reported for something even if I am not violating anything.  
** **Oh well... peace...  
**

 _ **CHECK OUT THE POLL THATS UP.**_


End file.
